


Autumn's Kiss

by Evergreena



Series: Halloween Content War 2017! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Gen, No editing we die like mne, batfam, batfamcontentwar, halloweencontentwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergreena/pseuds/Evergreena
Summary: Damian’s nose turns red in the chilly wind, and Dick can’t help but boop it.





	Autumn's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting off this Batfam Halloween Content War with some fluff for the first prompt, "Autumn"! I've got stuff ready for the rest of this week too, but most of it is much more angsty... :P

Fall always made Dick bouncy. Well, bouncier than usual, anyway. And now, as he walked alongside his littlest brother in the crisp October air on the more wild parts of the manor grounds, he felt like the ground beneath him was pushing him up towards the sky with each and every step.

Damian kept giving him the side-eye, obviously perplexed by Dick's buoyant mood. For once, he had good reason, considering the night they'd had yesterday, dealing with not one, not two, but _three_ high-profile escapees from Arkham, including Two-face, Poison Ivy, and the Joker. Needless to say, none of them had gotten much sleep, staying out until the wee hours of the morning, when at last Batman had apprehended the Joker. Then there had been clean-up, and contacting the police, and of course giving their reports to Batman… When it was all said and done, Dick hadn't reached his bed until well after sunrise, exhausted and battered from several violent fights with deranged supervillains.

But the chilly afternoon breeze and the perky fall colors did wonders for the soul, and Dick couldn't help but bounce. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh outdoorsy smells of damp leaves and dirt and distant hills.

Damian, who was nursing a bruised shoulder from a close encounter with Joker the night before, finally tutted his annoyance, disturbing Dick's reverie. “Where are we even going?” he complained. The kid must not have gotten enough sleep. He was usually more careful about letting his tone get too whiny, believing that it made him sound like a child. Rightly so.

“To infinity and beyond!” Dick proclaimed, gesturing toward the wide blue expanse above them.

Damian rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. He actually _did_ look a bit chilly, with his nose and cheeks turning a rosy red from the wind. Dick realized what this desert boy must think of autumn - a season of death and winding down to a harsh and bitter season of snow and freezing temperatures. Damian was much more fond of summer.

“C’mere,” Dick said, and stopped in the middle of the dirt path. He reached out and grabbed Damian’s uninjured shoulder to stop him in his tracks. He turned the kid to face him, then let go to unwind the merino wool scarf Barbara had given him last Christmas from around his neck. He looped it over Damian’s head and then knelt to tuck it securely around his neck and chin.

Damian squirmed, but Dick held on until the garment was settled in place. Before he released his charge, he was hit by the sudden urge to boop that adorable pink nose. He knew doing so could bring down Damian’s wrath upon his head, but he also knew that Damian was sluggish in this chilly weather. It was worth the risk. So he stuck out his index finger and booped his little brother squarely on the nose.

“Boop, there you go,” he said, then got the freaking heck out of the way of the storm that was sure to follow.

*

Tim was helping Alfred with some yardwork when they both heard a bloodcurdling screech, followed by manic laughter and yelling. For a split second, his sleep-deprived brain jumped to the conclusion that the Joker had escaped again, and he snatched up the pruning shears just in case before he saw the cause of all the commotion.

Dick was running pell-mell down the hill toward them, grinning ear-to-ear, followed by a raging Damian, who looked ready to revert to his murderous younger days.

“Good heavens!” Alfred exclaimed, dropping his bag of leaves.

“What did you DO?” Tim called to Dick.

Dick gave him a cheeky salute. “Boop ya later!” he said as he ran past.

Damian snatched up a plastic rake and continued his crazed pursuit. “You coward! Try that again and I will rake you all the way to next Autumn!”

Tim and Alfred watched as the two raced around the corner of the house and out of sight, though the laughter and yells continued.

“Should we-” Tim began, slightly concerned.

Alfred sighed. “In my experience, Master Timothy, it is best to let such things play out as they will. At least,” he added, “so long as they stay away from my chrysanthemums.”


End file.
